


make up

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, kind of unhealthy relationship oop, timothee blurb, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet smut, timothee imagine, timothee smut, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Anonymous asked:could you write something based off of “make up” on the thank u, next album?





	make up

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

You could not imagine that in any way, shape, or form, that what was happening between you and Timothée was an entirely healthy situation (for either of you) — but, God damn, you couldn’t stop biting that forbidden fruit. Sweet as a strawberry, a peach from the orchard, I think I’ll pick one more. And maybe one more after that.

The intensity and passion between you was overwhelming at times, in both positive and negative ways. You sometimes wondered if it was just downright toxic, frustration brewing into fights, silence, confusion, disruption. It wasn’t malicious, you could never, ever intentionally hurt him. The amount of love you felt for the boy was swelling more and more every fucking day, like a plant, a vine full of flowers growing in your stomach up into your chest. It was so gorgeous, alive and vivid, but it sometimes made it hard to breathe, the inability to get air leaving you with anxiety and desperation for him, the source of the pain, just to be your antidote, to save you from it. Trying to explain it to anyone else was impossible, you had stopped bothering long ago. With him, you could move mountains across the Earth, challenge every storm, win every battle, conquer any foe. Unable to live with or without him, give me more, let me breathe, never mind, come back.

Arguments and petty squabbles over how good he was for you, how good you were for him, what he could give, what you couldn’t.

Am I good enough for you?

Why would you say such a thing?

What else am I supposed to say?

Other times it was pure jealousy, something you had no idea how to escape. He traveled the world, he worked with women that were gorgeous beyond belief, talent and beauty surpassing anything you believed you were capable of. He insisted time and time again that he wanted you and you alone, and it wasn’t your need for constant reassurance that bothered him. It was the idea that your mind wouldn’t let you believe him no matter how many times he said it. You knew that he felt you pushing him away no matter how tightly he held on. Never intentional, he was simply beyond any love you had dreamed of finding in someone, and feeling threatened by others was inevitable. He had, much to your surprise, several moments of his own as well. Random discomfort when he didn’t see you for a long while, who are you with, what are you doing? Not a lack of trust in each other, but a lack of trust in the world and those in it.

Sometimes, lately more often than not, one of you would get so frustrated that the door would slam to leave you both alone, immediately wondering why in the world this kept happening. You were both too stubborn, you loved each other so hard, overthinking everything and causing your own turmoil and downfall. You could never envisage letting him go, though, even in the worst moments when it felt like he was slipping away.

How do we do this, mon amour, my everything, my Timothée?

How do I love you right? Even if we wreak this havoc upon each other, I’m out of my fucking mind without you, as soon as the door closes and you’re out of sight, pure and instantaneous insanity. Madness, chaos, anarchy, you and only you are the security and stability. Inescapable, suffocating, please, please just come back, I think you could save my life.

You couldn’t lie to yourself though, no way to avoid that… there was something about the way that he would come back to you, whether it was an hour later, ten minutes, a day. You wondered if he felt the same way when it was you who walked out the door, out of the room, in unending frustration. You could always sense it before the explosion ceased and simmered to nothing but smoke and ash, knowing what was coming later.

An intoxicating desperation as soon as he was within sight again, launching yourself across the room, over the top of the couch and jumping into his waiting arms, I’m so sorry baby, I’m sorry, God, please forgive me, I’m so fucking sorry. His hands were all over you once you were within reach, in your hair, down your sides, breathing life and vitality back into your body, kissing you with heat as his hands would eventually find your ass to lift you off the ground, needing to hold you as close as possible. Every emotion of your own was reflected back at you, an ache, a sadness, a need to make it better, to show him how much you loved him, never ever doubt it again. Sometimes tears, sometimes laughter, sometimes just the sounds of heavy breathing and moaning echoing off the walls. It was so inexplicably addicting to make love to him like this in the aftermath of catastrophe, hungry, needy, nothing was enough, you wanted him on every inch of your skin until you weren’t just yourself anymore — you were Tim, Tim was you, one being in the darkness shaking the room and igniting the night.

***************************************

Drizzling rain kissing the streets and sidewalks of New York, you hastened between throngs of people to get home to him, having left hours before.

“I’m not good enough, you deserve better, you could have anybody you want, Tim! This constant need for your reassurance and attention isn’t fair to you!”

“I don’t care! I want you, I want nothing but you, why won’t you believe that, why won’t you let me show you?” Frustration radiated from him in crashing waves, his hands continuously running back through his hair to push it away from his eyes.

Your mind screamed and smashed glass against the inside of your skull as you walked out again, unable to face him any longer, furious with yourself for this repetition and unnecessary conflict. Your feet hit the wet concrete and within seconds it was all you could think of again, running back up to his waiting arms, love me hard, send me soaring again. Perhaps it was this all along… the need and desire for that level of potency and passion, loving how much he wanted you, how desperately he needed you when you finally came back to him. More than putting you at ease, you wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of your life locked in that apartment with him just laughing and loving and rocking each night together in bliss until sleep claimed the both of you. A world of nothing but the two of you.

The elevator rose with painfully slow creaks, your body shivering from the damp, cold weather. Using the key he had given you months ago, you pushed eagerly into the apartment and shut the door securely behind you, teeth chattering, eyes darting about, needing him, now, now, now.

“Babe?” His voice echoed from down the hall, a tall shadow growing on the carpet until he emerged with heavy breath from around the corner and into view, those tragically gorgeous, green eyes searching for you. Bursting into tears, you unsteadily hurried over to throw your arms around his neck, oblivious to the wet puddles of rain left in your wake. Tim groaned with relief and wrapped his arms tightly around your body with an affectionate squeeze, burying his face into the soft skin of your neck and breathing hard. His breath was hot, sending a violent shudder along your spine, and his lips moved to place a tender kiss on your jaw, delicious tingles of desire streaking down your stomach and between your thighs.

“I’m so sorry, I can’t keep doing this to you, I want to be better, I have to be better, please forgive me, Timothée…” You kissed all over his face between quivering breaths, releasing a soft, wistful sigh as his hands traveled up your back, hot against your chilled body. The sound was a spark, his hard lust suddenly pressing against your core to send wildfire raging through your veins.

“There is nothing to forgive, sweetheart. We will figure it out, I promise you. I love you madly, too much to ever give up on you, on us,” he responded through gasps, his fingers digging gently into your skin, mouth grazing your collarbone. “Baby girl you’re freezing, come with me.”

He wound an arm around your waist and led you to the bathroom, digging out large towels to dry you off and warm your insides again. You tugged off your wet clothing and left it carelessly on the floor, reaching behind the curtain to let a hot shower flood the room with sound and steam.

“Come with me,” you whispered, repeating his own words into his lips, hands tangled in his hair. He pushed his pants and boxers down with some difficulty as he kissed you back, grunting in frustration as he struggled to tug the fabric away. The chill was too much, and you stepped back to get into the shower while he finished, breathing out a moan of contentment under the beautifully hot spray of water. Tim followed only seconds after, standing behind you, arms winding around your body again. He was so hard and wanting, it made you weak in your bones to know you were making him feel this way. One hand cupped your breast with a comforting grip, the pad of his thumb pressing gently against your nipple and moving in small circles. His other hand massaged your lower stomach as he placed wet kisses along your shoulder, the side of your neck, below your ear, a small bite to the earlobe, oh.

You turned to face him and he kissed you hard with no hesitation, pushing your back against the shower wall. Long fingers grazed down your side to the top of your thigh to grip where it met your behind, tugging your leg up and around his waist. He tasted like Timmy and love and berry chapstick, give me more, don’t stop.

Speaking into your mouth, the words vibrating down your throat. “Can I, please-“

“Yes, yes, please,” you urged, lifting your waist higher, securing your leg around his hip and grabbing onto the shower shelf with one hand for balance and stability.

He nudged your other leg aside impatiently, leaving love bites with his teeth in the soft skin under your jawline. It was sudden and explosive, and then he was moving in rhythm with you again, as you were meant to do, his vocal cries and heavy breathing filling the space and drowning you like no water ever could. Your free arm wrapped around his neck, head falling back against the tiles as your body bounced against them faster and faster. He was everywhere, he was everything, you were desperate and hungry for more, craving everything even when you already had it. He held you up with ease, arm around your middle, hand on the inside of your knee to keep it securely wrapped around his lower body.

“Oh God…fuck, you feel amazing…” His voice was low and primal, needy. You instinctively started to thrust your hips to meet his movements, taking in every inch of him deeper and drawing a loud groan of pleasure from his chest.

He spoke against your neck, breathless and gasping, hips snapping faster. “Oh my God…yes, that’s my girl…”

You knew that he knew exactly what to say to send you over the edge, the climax tearing through your body and a desperate yell of his name escaping into the steaming air. He released your leg, his open hand hitting the shower wall hard with a sharp smack when he came, teeth biting down on your shoulder with a loud, drawn out grunt, his entire body trembling with relief as release was finally found. Fading slowly, his grip loosened to allow you to stand freely on the shower floor again, arm still around your hips to ensure you wouldn’t fall. He was glowing like the sun, swollen lips, eyes wild, looking at you with adoration you would never see anywhere else.

You had no idea what to say. Words could never possibly be enough for the hurricane of emotions that he always sent through you, body and soul. All you could do was wrap your arms around his neck again, pressing the entirety of your body against his, refusing to let a single inch of you be untouched by him. He squeezed you close, one hand tangling in your hair, his face, once again, nuzzling into the side of your neck. You stood there with him until the hot water ran out to become almost freezing and both of you were soaked to the bone. 

Right back where you started.


End file.
